


Forward

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, HEARTBREAKING ANGST, M/M, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Time Skips, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: And so his eyes met Hyunwoo, one fine day, and he couldn’t bring himself to not wish every one of the days there were still to come would be spent by his side.(...) And then the day had come. Kihyun was going to be taken away the next day, and be married to someone else in that same day. Taken away from Hyunwoo’s arms like he had never belonged there, like it had all been a delirium. Like the fact they were soulmates, bonded for life even if apart, didn’t matter.Card BPrompt: Break Up





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Merriweather 11
> 
> I'm sorry for this  
> I hope you guys ??? Enjoy? idk

“I don’t want to let you go.” Kihyun says between hushed sobs, his voice hoarse and pained, gripping onto Hyunwoo’s shirt. “They can’t do this, hyung. They can’t be so cruel to take my soulmate away from me.”

Hyunwoo’s face is also stained by tears, crumpled up in pain, both his and Kihyun’s. Their soul bond transmitting each other’s feelings as they hurt in each other’s arms, knowing this will end soon.

For some reason, there are some people who believe soulmates are a waste of time, and that caring about those things (love, happiness, fate, family, etc.) is nothing but useless. Kihyun’s father is one of those people, and sold his son’s hand long before the man had found his own soulmate. Kihyun had told himself his whole life not to get attached to whoever turned out to be his One, to dismiss them as soon as they could to spare the pain he’s currently feeling, judging it would be easier that way.

And so his eyes met Hyunwoo, one fine day, and he couldn’t bring himself to not wish every one of the days there were still to come would be spent by his side. It was strong, the pull between them, electrifying, and it made them feel alive like never before, the colours now more saturated, days brighter and rainy ones promising, like there was a smile on their faces that could be minimized by the hardships of life, but never wiped.

Until Kihyun’s father had informed him his arranged married was dated in few weeks, not enough of a previous notice for him to accept he’d be ripped off his soulmate’s arms to live away with a man who he’s never even had the displeasure of meeting.

They could try running away, but in vain, once the older Yoo was a powerful man, and would go through great lengths to find his son, and make sure his business deal was closed, like the arranged married promised it would. Trying to convince him would also not work. Kihyun had tried, he had shouted, broken things, cried, even threatened to end his own life if he couldn’t be with the only one who would ever make him happy, to which his father only replied if it was necessary, he’d have him tied down and locked, so that he’d survive until the wedding, and whatever he decided to do after, then that wasn’t his problem.

It had lasted a few months, their little paradise. Kihyun having found peace and happiness, serenity in the man by his side, and he knew he had made Hyunwoo happy, doing his best to show his gratitude to the older. They had built a little home, had found their place, and lived every day with a small attachment to the hope of Kihyun’s dad maybe growing a heart and calling off whatever deal he had made or was to made. Both men knew what was to happen, but maybe love made them foolish enough to dream.

And then the day had come. Kihyun was going to be taken away the next day, and be married to someone else in that same day. Taken away from Hyunwoo’s arms like he had never belonged there, like it had all been a delirium. Like the fact they were soulmates, bonded for life even if apart, didn’t matter.

And it didn’t.

“I’m not gonna let them take you.” Hyunwoo whispers, holding Kihyun against him harder, not being able to hold back a sob. “Your father can’t do this to us.”

“He can.” Kihyun says. “He can, and he will.” He squeezes his eyes shut, his face crumbling painfully, and it frees another sob from the other’s throat. “Hyung. Promise me something.”

“No.” The taller shakes his head stubbornly. “I’m not doing this, they’re not taking you. I’m not letting them.” He says, and cups the smaller male’s face with a hand. “Stop this. Look at me!” He says frantically, and the younger obeys, eyes glassy and pleading. “They’re not taking you.” He insists, shaking.

“Promise me you’ll be happy.” Kihyun begs, his sobs interrupting his words while the tears in his eyes fog his vision. “Promise me you won’t try to find me. That you’ll move on and be happy.” He asks, clutching the older’s shirt harder. “Promise me, hyung.”

“No.” Hyunwoo says, shaking his head again, his eyes closing. His forehead falls gently against Kihyun’s.

“Promise me.” The younger begs.

“I can’t promise that!”

“You can and you will!” Kihyun says, moving his hand to Hyunwoo’s face and holding his chin with it, fingers squeezing his cheeks just slightly. “Hyung. You’ll be strong, and you’ll be okay.” He says. “I will  _ always  _ love you. Be happy for me.” He pleads. “Please.”

Son Hyunwoo looks into his soulmate’s eyes with desperation, asking himself, the heavens, fate, and whoever’s out there who’s responsible for this, what he might have done in his past life to deserve this. What must have he done to have his heart ripped out like this?

He guesses being stabbed directly in the heart would hurt less than this.

“I promise.” He gives in. His voice raises an octave due to the tears, the sobs, and the pain.

“I love you.” Kihyun pulls him in and fits his head under his chin, face against his chest. “Don’t even forget me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He promises. “I love you more than I thought was possible.”

“I didn’t know I could love before I met you.”

 

The next morning, bodies entangled, faces swollen due to tears, a bang on the door startles them, and Kihyun wakes up first, being a light sleeper. He shakes the older awake, and shoots him desperate glance.

“They’re here.” He whispers.

Hyunwoo sits up, quickly, and holds Kihyun against himself. “No.”

“Hyung.”

_ “Mr. Yoo, open the door!” _ Says a voice from the outside, banging on it yet again.

“They’re not gonna take you. I won’t let them.” Says the older, but his voice sounds more scared than brave. The fear of losing Kihyun clear as water. “Don’t answer.”

_ “Mr. Yoo!” _

“I love you.” Kihyun whispers, his voice wavering, looking into the older’s eyes. “Never forget this.”

“Stop saying goodbye.”

_ “Mr. Yoo, if you don’t open the door, we’ll break it down!” _ The voice outside insists, the banging louder.

Kihyun wants nothing more than to leave that door closed forever. To stay inside, safe, in the love of his life’s arms. But he can’t let such thing happen.

“We need to open the door.” He whispers to the older. “You can’t afford what’s gonna happen if they end up breaking it.”

“No.”

_ “Open the door!” _

“I’m coming!” Kihyun replies, annoyed, scared.

“You’re  _ not!”  _ The older shouts back, gripping his shoulders.

“Hyung, let me go.” Insists the shorter, trying to loosen the grip the bigger man has on him. “If I don’t go they might hurt you.” He says, tears falling again.

“I’m not letting them take you!” Hyunwoo shouts, holding onto Kihyun even harder.

The door opens suddenly, banging against the wall. Four men clad in black suits walk in, gazes fixated on them. “Mr. Yoo, come with us.” Says one of them.

“No!” Hyunwoo shouts, moving to get off the bed and walk up to them, but Kihyun holds him back. “You’re not taking him.”

“Sir, please step aside.” Says the same man, moving towards them.

“Fuck you.” Hyunwoo says. He’s looked more threatening. When his hair wasn’t sticking up, face wasn’t swollen and pink from crying, and he wasn’t wearing sleeping clothes. “You’re not taking him!”

A man moves forward, and tries to push him aside. Hyunwoo struggles, and Kihyun tries to get the guard to step aside and not hurt his soulmate. The soulbond hurts, both of them with conflicted emotions, fear, pain, desperation. “No, stop!” Kihyun begs.

Suddenly all four men are crowding them. Kihyun shouts and kicks when he’s pulled away, and Hyunwoo tries holding onto him, shouting for the bastards to let go of him. They grip onto each other until their nails leave angry red strings and gashes on each other’s arms.

“Let go of him!” Hyunwoo shouts, struggling against two men as other two drag Kihyun away, the younger kicking and trying to free himself.

“I love you!” Shouts the younger, fighting less and less, losing his strength as he’s overcome by tears again.

“Kihyun!” Hyunwoo shouts, pushing a man away with a punch. It comes like the blink of an eye, the blow to his face, and suddenly older male is stumbling back, falling onto the bed, blood dripping from his mouth. 

“No!” Kihyun shouts, fighting again. “Don’t hurt him! Don’t you dare hurt him!” He kicks, struggling so much the men almost lose grip of him. “Don’t fucking hurt him!” He shouts so loudly the whole building might hear.

Hyunwoo still tries to fight. Pulls himself up and struggles against the men as Kihyun is finally dragged out of the apartment.

“I love you!” The younger shouts. “Don’t forget me! Don’t forget me please!” He cries, the shared pain from the bond weakening the both of them.

Hyunwoo is beaten out of consciousness, and Kihyun gets forcefully pushed into a car.

 

When Kihyun gets shoved into his old room into his childhood manor, locked inside to wait until he’s fed and someone comes to ready him to the wedding, he falls to his knees on the floor, and lets out the most painful scream he could muster.

 

-

 

The snow was thick on the floor, and the scarf barely protects Kihyun’s face from the cold cutting breeze. He exhales. He hasn’t been in the neighbourhood for some time now.

He stumbles through the sidewalk, planning to get into a coffee shop as soon as possible, and stay holed up in there until his boring old husband notices his absence and start calling him until he goes home, so that he can keep an eye on him.

And then, amidst the cold air, something warm grows in him. A presence. A presence he knows. He turns his head to the side, and spots him there.

Son Hyunwoo, looking as beautiful as he had looked three years before, when Kihyun first found him. He stands there, and stares, watching as Hyunwoo seems to munch on some warm pastry he’s just bough, absentmindedly talking someone by him. Kihyun tries not to feel jealous, or anything, because he knows if he does, Hyunwoo will most definitely feel him through the soul bond. He observes the way they interact, and finds himself happy to notice the man next to him is just a friend.

His heart hurts, burns, and he can’t help the lonely tear that runs down his face. He turns his head away, and if Hyunwoo looks, he’ll never know. His presence is strong, even from across the street, looking like every dream Kihyun’s had for the last two and a half years, since the day he’s been ripped away from the older’s arm.

He looks up again, and Hyunwoo’s looking at him.

The bond explodes with multiple emotions, and they stand there, staring at each other from several meters away. The tear gains a friend, and another, and he can feel the longing Hyunwoo’s feeling through the bond. The pain and the uncertainty. He wants nothing more than to run to him. To fall into his arms and never let go again.

He turns away, back to the direction he was headed before, his eyes still not leaving Hyunwoo’s.

And he could, he just needs to cross the street, and he’ll be where he belongs.

But he knows. He knows that no matter how much they fight, whatever they do, the world will pull them apart. Kihyun’s husband will find a way, and the younger realizes he’d rather never feel the warmth of his soulmate’s embrace again, if that meant he’d be well, and have a shot at happiness.

And it’s with that thought in mind that Kihyun takes a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry okay  
> Happy new year, I'm sorry to start like this  
> -  
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you did, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge  
> It's not too late to join!!


End file.
